


World's Adequate

by Nightlit



Category: Static Shock
Genre: DCAU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/pseuds/Nightlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static and Gear get a visit from Teen Titan's Robin and Superboy.  When Superman and Batman go missing and the Teen Titans and the Justice League enter an all out battle.  It's up to our heroes to save the day!</p><p>Takes place in the DC Animated Universe with a couple of additions.  Not AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Adequate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



"Its yours Static!"

"Back to you Gear!"

"You've got an opening!"

"And he runs, shoots, SCORES!"

"They didn't know what hit them."

"We bring a shock to their system!"

It wasn't the first time they had hung out at the gas station in costume playing video games. This time it was basketball, but they had played many others as well. It had been a few months since the bang-baby cure had been spread for the second time and other than a few robberies the town had calmed down considerably. Even the gang activity had all but stopped now that the gang bangers were human again.

Thanks to Richie's antidote for the cure, the two of them were still in business. It was getting around that Dakota was Static and Gear's territory and you didn't mess with it unless you wanted them up in your business. This was a large part of the lack of gang activity.

Unfortunately, Dakota wasn't that important apparently. So while it was arguably good that they had some notoriety among criminals. In practice it meant that they spent a lot more time as Virgil and Richie, rather than their (in their estimation) far more impressive counterparts.

Alas their game time was over. "I gotta go Static. I have a book report to finish." Richie said as he went into their back room to change out of his costume.

"You still haven't done that?" Virgil asked.

"I've been busy." Richie responded vaguely.

Virgil shrugged when Richie came out of the back room in his street clothes. "Seems like that report would take no time at all for you though. What with your super brains."

Richie shrugged, "Yeah, busy." Unfortunately he couldn't tell Virgil what he was working on. He had promised Batman that he wouldn't and one didn't go back on a promise to Batman.

"Well, see ya." Virgil called out from where he was sitting. He was going to play another round before heading out.

The truth was Richie was actually worried about what he had been asked to do. It was a big responsibility. He thought back to what Batman had asked him...

He had been working at the gas station alone while Virgil was off with Daisy when Batman appeared there basically out of nowhere. He remembered being terrified momentarily before he realized who it was. Of course that was nothing compared to what happened next. Batman had taken out a small sliver of a green substance and a disk. "I have been working on a way to harness the radiation this gives off. But I realized you could probably do it better than I could. And I knew I would need a back up plan."

"Is that?" Richie didn't really need to ask, it was fairly obvious what it was.

"I need you to make a kryptonite zap-cap."

Richie balked, "A kryptonite... You want me to make a zap-cap to kill Superman?" It wasn't just that the idea was ridiculous. Superman was like the worlds greatest and most powerful hero. He was also terrified out of his mind, he couldn't fight Superman! Superman would rip his head off before he could even draw the zap-cap!

"Preferably incapacitate rather than kill. But if necessary, yes." When Richie was still staring at him incredulously a moment later Batman continued, "Superman and Supergirl may not be the only surviving Kryptonians. And even if that is the case, we need a way to stop them." Batman looked Richie in the eyes directly. "You beat Brainiac. You can create something capable of incapacitating Superman."

"But I got possessed by Braniac and nearly destroyed the world." Richie deadpanned.

"Well... Lets just say that's more understandable than you might think." Batman let his grin and the implications of his words hang there for a moment before continuing, "I wouldn't have come here if you weren't the right choice for this." Batman placed the kryptonite in a small box. "It's lead lined, don't overexpose yourself to it. It's deadly after prolonged exposure." He started to walk off but stopped and turned to face Richie again, "Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Static."

Richie stared at Batman for a moment. "What?"

"This could be used to kill Superman. No one else can know about it. No one." And with that Batman was gone. Leaving Richie to ponder the responsibility the older hero had laid upon him.

He was jogged out of his reverie by the sound of a... cat crying? He looked up to see a kitten hanging onto the outside of the top of a fire escape. It was clearly too scared to climb back over. He didn't think he had time to change into his costume. _Come on Static... Show up out of nowhere and save it!_ But he wasn't around. He tried his shock-vox... And it was out of energy. _Of all the lousy luck, I forget to charge my vox today!_

Another cry jolted him to action. It looked like he would have to handle this as just Richie. He found it surprisingly easy to reach the fire escape, his time as Gear had been a lot of exercise. Climbing it quickly without shaking it was more difficult, but still within his capabilities.

He couldn't reach her from the floor below, so he went to the top. He had to lean over the railing to get ahold of it. He had it, or he would have if it didn't choose to grab his hand a little too tightly in its claws. He yelled, lost his balance... and fell. Richie clutched the kitten to his chest, too sure he was about to splatter head first into the ground to notice the pain as it gripped his arms with its claws.

Then he found himself wrapped gently in arms that felt like steel. "Superman?" He said, mostly out of bewilderment.

A young sounding masculine voice responded, "I'm honored, but no." Richie looked up to see a teenager holding him, perhaps maybe a year older than him. He did have features similar to Superman, and he was wearing a black shirt with the familiar S shaped symbol.

It was then that his senses kicked in and he noticed the kitten digging its claws into his arm. "Argh!" He yelled, but what could he do? He wasn't about to crush the kitten. "Can we land?" He asked. The boy seemed to notice exactly what the cat was doing at that point and landed. As soon as they were on the ground Richie opened his arms and to his relief the kitten jumped out of them.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. Richie sighed, and got a good look at the teenager who had saved him. He was tall and muscular, but had a friendly looking face with a concerned expression.

"I'll live." He looked down at the holes in his arm. "But oh man does that sting."

The boy looked down, "Ouch." He said, "Anywhere nearby you could get that looked at? I'm not from around here."

Richie shrugged, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what his father would say to bringing a super kid home. Mr. Hawkins wouldn't care though. He would go there. "Yeah, its a short walk."

The super kid smiled, "Or you know, we could fly."

Richie panicked, "What do you mean, I can't fly!"

Superboy just laughed, "But I can." He then leaned down and whispered into his ear, "And I know your not afraid of flying right Gear?" Richie froze, causing Superboy to laugh even more, "Robin told me." He said into Richie's ear again.

Richie's eye's widened, "You know Robin?"

Superboy shrugged, "We can talk more on the way." He held out his arms to Richie who reluctantly climbed into them. Thankfully they were in a dead end alley and there was no one around, or this would be really embarrassing. After they were in the sky, Superboy asked, "So where is Virgil's house?"

Richie raised an eyebrow at him, "Is there anything about me you don't know?"

Superboy laughed again, "Lots I imagine. But Batman and Robin do good research, so who knows."

"Oh, okay." Richie said, "It's right over there." Richie pointed in the right direction. Richie and Virgil knew the lay of the land incredibly well. Both on the ground and in the air. He barely had to look to find where they were and where they were going. He then looked at Superboy's face, "So should I call you superkid?" He asked slightly sarcastically.

Superboy laughed, "Superboy... But my friends call me Conner." He smirked as he said this.

Richie smirked back, a little nervously, "Uh, right... So Conner or Superboy?" He asked.

Conner smiled back at him, "You know, Superboy when I'm in costume."

Richie raised another eyebrow at him as they descended towards Virgil's house. "Costume?"

Conner laughed, "Point."

**Meanwhile**

Virgil was just finishing up his fifth last game before heading home when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Nice place Static. Beats a murky cave any day."

"Robin? What're you doing here?" He exclaimed, mostly because he was shocked. He looked back and sure enough Robin was leaning against the wall behind him. "Is Batman with you?"

Robin jumped over the couch and landed next to Virgil, "Nah, I run with the Titans now. When I'm not doing solo work."

Virgil wasn't sure what to think, and it definitely showed in his expression, "Okay... so what brings you to Dakota?" He motions towards his video games, "As you can see, there isn't much going on here. Even She-bang left town. And since when do the Titans make house calls?"

Robin sighed, "Actually, me and Superboy needed a place to hide out. We think the Titan's might have been compromised. We haven't heard back from Batman or Superman." He looked at Virgil, "Dakota is well protected and mostly under the radar."

This perked Virgil's interest, Batman AND Superman? That couldn't be good. "What about the Justice League?"

Robin shook his head, "If something could get to Batman and Superman who could we trust? We're not even sure we can trust the Titans."

"Okay... Why trust me?" Virgil knew if something could get to Batman and Superman, there was little chance he and Gear could stop it.

Robin smiled, "You and Gear are small time heroes contained in a limited geographical area. We figured whatever got to the others was unlikely to have gotten to you."

"Smalltime heroes? Man, did you have to put it like that?" Virgil grumbled.

Robin snickered, "Hey, we all gotta start out somewhere. And you guys are good. The Titans have considered your membership for a while now. But we knew Dakota needed its heroes. Dakota may be a relatively small city, but you know its not crime free on its own. You two keep it that way."

Virgil blushed, thankfully his dark skin and costume made that mostly invisible or that would be embarrassing. "Thanks. I'll have to tell Gear that."

Robin leaped over the couch. "Speaking of Gear, we need to meet him and Superboy."

"Superboy?" He asked, he hadn't heard of a Super BOY. Everyone knew about Supergirl of course, but Superboy was new.

"Yeah, its a long story. But he's a great guy and he is out fetching Gear right now."

Virgil was about to ask how to find them when he heard Richie's voice through the shock-vox. "Richie to Static, come in Static. You gotta come quick. I'm at your house with a Superboy!" Virgil raised an eyebrow at that. Richie seemed rather excited to meet a person who as far as he knew no one had ever heard of before.

"Okay Richie, we'll be there soon." Then he thought of something, "Sharon didn't see Superboy did she?"

"Nope, Sharon's not here. She's out with Rubberbandman. And your Dad is showing him around the house." Virgil screamed an inner yes! For once Sharon wasn't there to get in the way when big superhero stuff was going down. It had been annoying before, and it was only less annoying then because there was less going down.

Virgil stepped into the back room and changed out of his outfit. When he got back, he saw a kid in the place of Robin. A kid with a highbrow hairdo. As oppose to Robin's normally messy hair. Virgil wasn't even sure he wanted to know how he had pulled that one off. "Uh, you ready?" He asked.

Robin nodded, "Yep, lets get going. We're going to your house right?"

Virgil nodded again dumbly. "How did you know that?"

Robin raised and eyebrow at him, "You mentioned your sister."

Virgil blushed again, "Oh right." Robin just laughed.

They didn't really talk much on the way to Virgil's house. Virgil mostly told Robin about the sights, which Robin of course already knew. But they couldn't really talk about anything important. The streets were mostly empty but there were enough people around that it wasn't worth risking someone overhearing something important.

Once inside the first thing Virgil noticed was the tall teenager wearing glasses, jeans and a button up t-shirt. He had really muscular arms and it wasn't hard to tell that he must be the Superboy Richie had mentioned.

"Hey Conner" Robin said.

"Hey Tim." Conner responded, he turned to Virgil's dad, "This is Tim."

"Oh, you must be one of Virgil's friends." He held out his hand, "I'm Robert Hawkins, Virgil's father." He looked Virgil in the eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Well, you four probably have important things to discuss. If you need anything I will be in the kitchen." He then walked off.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "He knows doesn't he?"

Virgil nodded, "Yeah."

Conner smiled, "He's been really cool about it actually. He said I could stop by any time."

Richie smirked, "He also asked you to move the couch."

Conner laughed, "Yeah, its no big deal though. The couch wasn't heavy." He then walked over to Virgil, "Your dad sure knows how to work the angles though. I think he was hinting that he needed help with his bedroom too."

Virgil laughed too, "Yeah, I swear he is trying to turn me into his personal electrician."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit he has been there for us. Telling him was the best thing we ever did." Richie walked over and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Yeah... huh?" Virgil was distracted by what was on the news.

"We have conflicting accounts of what is going on at the moment. It appears that the Justice League has staged an attack on Titan Tower. But we also have word from the Watchtower of an attack by the Titans. No one is quite sure what is going on here as we have video footage of both accounts. Which seem to be happening simultaneously." And there did seem to be two different battles going on. Both between a the Justice League and the Teen Titans. And both containing a number of notable figures on both teams. Wonder woman, Beastboy, Cyborg, the Flash.

Virgil noticed that Superman and Batman were at neither location and he wasn't the only one. Richie was the first to speak, "Everyone is accounted for at at least one of the two battles but Batman and Superman. Some at both." He knew the Justice League and the Teen Titans forwards and backwards. He had a network that could potentially rival even Batman's. Being able to think faster than most computers helped.

Conner and Robin looked at Richie funnily. "Everyone?" Virgil just took what Richie said to be true. He was used to stuff like this at this point.

Richie nodded, "Yep, every member accounted for, except Supes and Bat."

Virgil just stared at the footage, "This doesn't make any sense. I know there ain't two Wonder womans. And what's with Beastboy attacking Supergirl. He has to know she could rip him apart."

Robin noticed this too, "I have no idea. But this is bad. There is obviously something up."

Their thoughts were interrupted by another emergency announcement.

"This just in. Superman and Batman have shown up here, in Dakota and they are wrecking downtown!" The four of them went quiet. Normally they would jump up and suit up. But this wasn't anything, this was Superman and Batman.

Robin was the first to react. "What should we do?" He asked.

Conner sighed, "This is big, this is Superman we're talking about! I can't take on Superman! And he would rip you guys in half."

Richie reached to his belt, to the one zap-cap he kept on him at all times. The zap-cap he had promised he would never tell anyone about. But what else could he do? It was the only weapon they had against Superman. "I can handle Superman." He said.

Everyone looked at him, "Say what?" Virgil exclaimed. He trusted his friend, but taking out Superman? That was going to take more than backpack and a couple of zap-caps.

Richie drew the zap-cap from his belt. "It's the thing I have been working on." He said and then he looked at Conner "You might want to stand back... I think anyway."

Conner looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Richie sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Robin looked at him, "What are you talking about? How is that going to hurt Conner?"

Richie sighed, "Just take my word on it."

Conner crossed his arms, "Wait, you can't mean..." His eyes widened, "That's not."

Richie looked down at the weapon he had in his hands, "It hasn't been tested. But in theory it should work."

Robin looked Richie in the eyes, "You still haven't told us what it is."

Richie couldn't look at the rest of them, "It's a zap-cap that releases green kryptonite radiation."

Conner shook a little, in obvious fear. Despite this he said, "...That's it. That's how we stop Superman."

Virgil sighed, the atmosphere in the room was tense. This was heavy, "What about Batman. He isn't just going to stand there at let us beat up Superman." He said.

Robin nodded, "No he won't... Leave Batman to me. You three will need to take out Superman." He said, with far more confidence than he was feeling.

Conner looked at him, "Are you sure man?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, gotta face him sometime right?"

And so it was decided. They hashed out their plan as they got their stuff together. First Conner and Virgil would take on Superman. When Batman showed up Robin would intervene and keep him busy. Richie would stay out of sight and wait for his opening to use the zap-cap on Superman.

And it seemed like a good plan too, but in practice it didn't go as smoothly. Virgil started by attempting to catch Superman in a net to slow him down... except it had seemingly no effect on him at all. This wasn't entirely unexpected, they had considered this possibility and Conner was ready to charge. But then Batman showed up, and while Robin was there in a flash, Batman managed to throw out an exploding batarang knocking Virgil off his disk. Meanwhile it was all Conner could to to keep Superman from getting away from him. In the actual fight he was losing, badly.

And Richie was watching all of this, scared out of his mind from his hiding place. He couldn't get a good throw without hitting Conner. Of course, if he didn't it might not matter, Conner really wasn't doing well at all. Neither was Robin for that matter. Batman was kicking his ass, plain and simple. He wasn't even using his batarangs or anything of the sort. Robin had already lost his staff and was barely managing to protect himself from Batman's assault.

It was Conner's scream that spurred him to act. Superman had taken a different tactic, as just punching him and trying to rip him apart wasn't working fast enough. Instead he was trying to cut him in half with his heat vision. Richie charged out of where he was hiding and threw the zap-cap. Unfortunately it hit Conner. Richie's eye's widened as the greenish glowing cables wrapped themselves around the boy. They wrapped themselves around Superman too, but Conner was right next to the cap itself, which was the biggest source of the radiation. Superman did stop trying to kill the boy he was now attached to, but it might not matter because the kryptonite was killing them both anyway. At least that's what it looked like to Richie.

Meanwhile Virgil had managed to get himself off of his butt and back onto his disk again. Going after Superman seemed to be pointless so he tried for Batman. Unfortunately Batman was paying more attention to him than he seemed and whenever Virgil was about to throw something at him or shoot him with some stunbolts or something, he threw another batarang at him. _How many of those things does he have?_ Virgil asked himself after he lost count. _That's it! Time for some static cling._ Virgil had stopped trying to Quip at the man a while back. He knew it was pointless. But Robin needed his help and he wasn't about to let his friend down.__

Virgil dropped low trying to get as close to the ground as possible while still avoiding Batman's barrage. Once he reached a suitable height he sent a Static cling along the ground towards batman. _Gotcha!_ He thought... except it didn't have any effect. Batman just ran across it like it wasn't even there.__

It took Virgil a second to process what had happened. Richie apparently got there first though cause he the next thing Virgil knew Richie was standing next to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Virgil nodded, "Replay." If Replay had escaped and had managed to avoid the cure, then everything fit. They knew his clones were immune to Virgil's static cling. They also knew they proved resistant to his powers. He could even copy other people, as he had done with Virgil himself on accident before. And when he did they could still use their powers.

Richie's eye's widened. If that was the case then the kryptonite was really only hurting Conner. He managed to get Conner out of the zap-cap but the copy of Superman was freed too. Richie almost felt his heart stop as the blur headed his way, his super fast thought process probably the only thing allowing him to react to it at all, even if his body was incapable of acting on it. Fortunately Conner had grabbed the zap-cap and tossed it at Superman. In the blink of an eye Superman was caught in it again and unable to do anything. Richie looked at his savior, who looked quite sick. "Hey man, I'm gonna get you out of here. Hold on." He said.

Conner gave him a weak smile, "Any time." He responded. Richie took him and flew him behind a dumpster. It wasn't exactly a lead shield, but he hoped it was far enough away to at least protect him from any deadly effects.

Virgil took to the skies while this was going on. "Johnny Morrow we know its you." Virgil said, he didn't know what would happen, but he did know that the Johnny he remembered was really screaming for attention.

It seemed he was right. "You're right Static. It is me." The redhead jumped out from where he was hiding on a rooftop. "I escaped prison by leaving a replacement there. It wasn't hard to do once I had learned the guard schedule. Then I practiced my power. I realized from you that I could copy others, and soon learned that all I needed to do was touch them once. Or even have one of my copies touch them once. Static took a trip to the watchtower, and soon I had the entire Justice League at my disposal. One trip by Superman laster and the Teen Titans were mine as well." He pointed towards Robin, "Except for him and the super brat." He smirked, "Of course now I can copy them all I want." He snapped and the two teens appeared beside him. "But really, I could care less about them. It's you that I really want Static. You and that blonde friend of yours. You don't think I didn't know? Who taped that fight. I wanted to get my revenge."

Virgil couldn't help but snicker a bit. "You're telling me you have the power of the Justice League and the Teen Titan's at your disposal and you're using them to get revenge on me?"

"Oh yes, they were the perfect distraction for each other after all." He laughed, a kind of amusingly childish laugh really. "I couldn't have them interfering after all. And Superman and Batman are more than enough to take care of their little clones. That leaves you and me."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "You and me for what? You gonna fight me or something? Cause I really don't think that would work. You may be able to copy the most powerful heroes in the world but your just a kid."

Replay just laughed, "You think I'm really here? You think I would come here myself? How do you know this isn't another copy?"

Richie tossed Robin onto the roof. Robin then through a bola at Johnny. It tied him up quite well. Richie then spoke, "Ha! As if you'd miss your own revenge plan."

Johnny got smug, "You think you're so smart. But that bola is from Batman, who is just another copy. I can dismiss it at will. And create another. Face it, you can't win."

Virgil sighed, "What do you really want? If you wanted us dead you would have done more than send Batman and Superman to kill us."

Johnny laughed, "You're right of course. I can't have you dead Static. No, not until I find the other guy. The one who caused this. He is the one I want dead. I know he is your friend. What better punishment than the death of your helpless human friend."

Virgil resisted the urge to look at Richie. He wanted to kill Richie. No way in hell was Virgil going to allow that. He noticed Richie and Robin were conversing. He had to keep Johnny busy while they did whatever they were gonna do.

"Gear, have you finished you analysis on the copies yet?" Robin asked. "Thanks for the save by the way, I owe you one." Gear had rescued Robin using a glue zap-cap to activate on impact. Batman had tried to knock it away with a batarang but it just ended up splattering all over him. Robin was pretty beat up, but still functional enough to move. Still he knew he was out of any actual fighting.

"Yep. They all seem to have an invisible line connecting them to something. An energy train between them and something else. I am having backpack analyze it now."

Robin sat down next to Conner in the alley behind the dumpster. "Right, they probably will lead you right to Replay."

Richie nodded, "That's the plan. Got it. Now I just contact Static and..."

Virgil acted immediately upon getting Richie's message. "You see the difference between you and me Johnny is I know I'm crazy." He floated down towards the ground. "You see you may be all powerful right now and all that, but you forgot one all important thing."

Johnny laughed, "Which would be?"

Virgil shot a powerful bolt of static electricity towards his target, "Metal dumpsters conduct electricity." His target was the very dumpster the other three were hiding behind.

Johnny laughed, "Do you really think I forgot that? You can't electrocute me in here! Its lined with rubber."

Virgil smirked, "Don't have too. See I have this thing called my static cling. Which I can use keep things shut. Now I imagine you have enough air in there for a while longer so. But I can keep this up all day. So you can give up now or you can give up later. Eventually you'll pass out and we'll all know cause you can't shut up."

Johnny screamed, "No! You can't win! I won't let you! I'll!" And then he made his crucial mistake, he opened the dumpster. Virgil hadn't actually magnetized the dumpster shut, that was part of their ruse.

Instead as soon as he opened it Conner struck. And had him unconscious in his arms a split second later.

"Wow." Virgil and Richie said when they saw that. "You really are a Superboy."

Conner cringed, "Could you turn that off?" He pointed towards the kryptonite zap-cap, which was now around nothing.

"Oops, my bad." Richie responded, before sending backpack the mental command to deactivate the zap-cap.

It was a few hours later when the Flash and Wonder woman appeared to pick Johnny up. "You guys did good." Flash said to them.

"What are you going to do to him?" Virgil asked.

"Take him to the watchtower so we can hold him until we can get some more of that bang baby cure." Wonder woman said.

Virgil looked at the relatively small redhead. He still couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Even if he was a vengeful psychopath. "Take care of him okay? He doesn't really deserve any of this."

Flash nodded, "Of course kid. He'll be fine."

Richie spoke up next. "So where's Batman and Superman?" He asked.

Wonder woman shrugged, "Off on a mission I think. They both just up and left on a javelin and we haven't seen them since."

Before anyone else could ask more questions J'onn called for them to clear the area, and in a flash, Flash and Wonder Woman were gone.

Virgil and Richie looked at each other before looking at Robin and Superboy. "So it was nice working with you. I'd love to do it again sometime."

Conner looked at Robin, "You're headed back to the Titans right?" He said.

Robin nodded, but then smiled, "Let me guess. You'd rather stick around here?"

Conner nodded, "With Superman gone I don't really have a father figure right now. And Mr. Hawkins did say I could stop by anytime."

Richie smiled widely at Conner, "You would have to go to high school." He said.

Conner smiled back, "I am sure you could arrange something."

Virgil looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

Robin just laughed, "Nah. I think Superboy just needed a friend."

Virgil stared at Robin, "Aren't you his friend?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, he's my best friend. But I think he needs to get away for a while. Dakota seems like a great place to me. Trust me, it'll do you all good." And with that Robin was gone.

Richie grabbed Virgil and pulled him along, "So there is this new video game I have been dying to play." Richie was happy, really happy. He figured Conner would go back to the Titans soon enough. And of course there was always Virgil. But having another super hero around was going to be awesome. And a Superboy? Well, who could ask for anything better than that?

**THE END**


End file.
